Scream 5
by BrandonLovesMusic
Summary: There's nowhere to hide as Sidney, Gale, Dewey, Kirby, and many others are thrust into another horrifying real-life slasher film. This time around, four masked murders are after the group.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sidney Prescott sat bolt-upright in her bed. She quickly reached over into her bedside table and grasped a kitchen knife, sliding out from under her covers and crossing over to the closet. She yanked it open, knife at the ready. The closet was empty. There was the scratching noise again. It was coming from the door. Sidney flung the door open, yet no one was there. She stepped out into the hallway, looking each direction. There was no one there. Sidney turned to the stairs again, and then she got hit. A man rammed into her and the momentum knocked her off her feet, sending her slamming into the wall and then rolling down the stairs. Sidney hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs, knifeless. She flipped her head up just as Ghostface came at her, knife raised. "No!" Sidney screamed, rolling out of the way.

The knife buried itself into the wall, but Ghostface yanked it back out again with no struggle. Sidney stumbled to her feet, backing away. And then she bumped into someone else. Startled, she spun around, facing another ghostface. Sidney backed against the wall, the two Ghostfaces facing her. She looked from one to the other, and then darted towards the stairs, shoving the first Ghostface out of her way. He went crashing into the front door. "Dewey!" Sidney screamed as she raced up the stairs. She grabbed the knife from the hallway and locked herself inside her room. "Dewey! Help me!"

The Ghostfaces began using their knifes to hack at the door, sending splinters everywhere. One of them was kicking at the door, rattling it. "Dewey!" Sidney screamed, sinking to the floor. The door suddenly flew open, and the male Ghostface rushed her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, sending her crashing into the hardwood floors. Not letting go of her, he swung her back onto her feet and sent her into the wall in one swift movement. A knife buried itself into her spine, and she screamed out in pain. "DEWEY!"

Ghostface pushed her onto the bed, face-first. He yanked the knife out and then turned her back onto her back. The second Ghostface, who seemed feminine, held Sidney's arm to the bed. "NO!" Sidney screamed, succeeding in getting out of the woman's grasp. She kicked out at the male Ghostface, hitting the right place. She rolled backwards and off the bed, hitting the ground. Sidney grabbed the pencil cup on the computer desk beside her and grabbed a pencil out of it, throwing the rest of the cup at the female Ghostface.

Using the second-long distraction, Sidney jumped to her feet and threw her arm down, aiming at the female's heart with the tip of the pencil. The male Ghostface stopped her, slamming into her and sending her into the bookcase. Shelves and books crashed into the floor as Sidney was shoved into the female killer, who grabbed her around the shoulders and threw her into the hallway. They pinned Sidney against the wall, and their knives glistened with blood as they brought them down into Sidney's stomach. The male Ghostface slammed his fist into Sidney's right cheek, sending her to the ground. Sidney rolled onto her stomach to see the Ghostfaces removing their masks.

She was speechless.

Billy knelt beside her, and stroked her hair. Jill stood above her, smiling, arms crossed. "You don't think it's over, do you, Sidney?" Billy abruptly stopped stroking Sidney's hair, and then smiled.

"It's never over, Sid. You should know that by now."

With that, he brought his knife straight down into Sidney's heart. Before she left the world of the living, Sidney seen her mother standing beside Billy. And then Sidney sat up, screaming. Once she realized it was a dream, she rested her forehead on her knees, trying to calm herself. "Sid!" Dewey screamed, bursting into her room. She quickly lifted her head as Dewey began scoping out the room with his gun. No one was there, so he crossed over to her and sat on the bed in front of her. "Sid?"

"I'm so sorry, Dewey. It was a dream, but it felt so real." Sidney buried her face in her knees, letting the tears fall. Gale crawled onto the bed to sit beside Sidney, grabbing her hand.

"I know it's hard, Sidney, but you have to let it go. Me and Dewey have," Gale said, trying to reassure Sidney. It didn't work. Sidney raised her head.

"How? How can you say that to me? I can't let go of this. My family is dead, Gale! My friends! Everyone that has ever been important to me is dead!"

Gale and Dewey shared a concerned look. "I know, Sid, I know. But you won't ever be able to be yourself again if you're thinking about this all the time. We can live, Sid. If it happens again-"

"Which it won't," Gale quickly inserted.

"Then we will survive. We've survived this long. And you kick ass, Sidney. We can live. You've got to believe that it's over. That it really is over."

"But it's not, Dewey, don't you see that? It's never over. It will always come back! Always! Maybe not this year, maybe not next year, but some day we will not make it. Something will take us down!"

"Gale, no," Sidney refused, pushing the cart forward. Gale stepped in front of the cart, not budging.

"Come on, Sidney. You can't be alone forever. You have to try and find someone."

Sidney rolled her eyes and shoved Gale out of the way, continuing down the aisle. "Every time I let someone in, every time I get close to someone, they die. Have you noticed that everyone I've ever loved is buried in a cemetery somewhere? My father, my mother, Billy, Tatum. God, the list could go on forever!"

Sidney continued on. "You think I don't know that, Sidney? I was there when it happened! But you have to realize that it isn't your fault. It was Roman's fault, and he's been dead for years!"

Sidney spun on Gale. "Was it Roman's fault when Jill decided to try and kill me, and all of those innocent people? Was it Roman's fault when aunt was killed? Was it Roman's fault when you were stabbed in the fucking shoulder?"

Sidney left Gale standing there, speechless, but she soon caught up. "Roman began the cycle, Sid. But since there's no one left to want to kill you, you can relax! You know you like Kincaide, Sidney. You went on one date, it was great, and now you're just giving up?"

Sidney paused, and then looked at Gale. "It's better to not have love than to love and have it be taken away." Sidney started away again, and this time, Gale didn't follow.

"Dewey, I need you to help me here. Sidney won't listen to me. I think she'll listen to you," Gale pleaded, following Dewey around the police station. Dewey handed a file to a worker and turned to her.

"If she doesn't want to do something, she won't, Gale. You know that just as much as I do. Wait for her to come around," Dewey advised, turning away and retreating into his office. Gale put her hands on her hips, sighed, and then raced out of the office as she got an idea.

"Sidney, there's someone here for you!" Gale called up the stairs as she let Mark Kincaide inside the house. Sidney came down the stairs, pausing at the last step as she saw Mark. He smiled at her, flashing his pearly-white teeth.

"Hey, Sid," Mark greeted, hands in pockets.

Sidney flashed a death glare at Gale, who bit her lip and walked away. "Mark, what are you doing here?"

Mark's face twisted in confusion. "Gale told me that you wanted to go on a second date."

Sidney crossed her arms. "Uh, Mark, could you hang on for just a second?" Sidney left Mark standing there in the entrance hallway, bursting into the kitchen. "Gale!" she exclaimed, making Gale jumped and nearly cut off her finger as she sliced carrots.

"What?" Gale exclaimed, acting irritated that she was interrupted from cooking.

"Why did you set me and Mark up? I told you I didn't want to go on a date!"

Gale set the knife down and grabbed Sidney's arm, leading her back to Mark. "You like him, Sid, and he likes you. Take a chance and try to find love. You haven't had a boyfriend in more than a decade, Sid. You need someone other than me, Dewey and your dog."

Sidney let her arms fall to her sides, and she sighed. "Fine. Fine, I'll go. But if he drops dead, I'm going to kill you myself."

Gale, ignoring Sidney's comment, shoved Sidney out of the kitchen and into Mark. "So, are we leaving?" Mark asked, gesturing to the door.

Sidney glanced at the kitchen door, and then back at Mark, and she nodded. I'm going to kill Gale for this, she thought as she left the house.

As Sidney sat in the car beside Mark, she stared out the widow, searching the shadows for a costumed, knife-wielding killer. No such luck. Despite hoping that this relationship would work out, Sidney couldn't help but hope that it wouldn't. She didn't want another person to die because of her, and that always seemed to happen to the people she was closest to. As they pulled into the parking lot for a chinese restaurant, Sidney cast a glance into the backseat to make sure no one was lurking there, waiting to strike. When they got out of the car, she continued to check for killer maniacs. "Sid, it's over. You don't have to worry anymore," Mark reassured her as she double-checked the locks on the car and even looked under it.

People were staring at her as she circled the car, constantly re-checking the same areas. Mark grabbed her arm, snapping her out of her cycle. "Sid, come on." Sidney glanced back at the car, and then reluctantly, and some-what willingly, followed Mark into the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did it go?" Gale practically jumped on Sidney as she entered the house. "Did it go well?"

Sidney set down her purse and took off her coat. "Yeah, it went well," she replied, starting up the stairs. Gale grabbed her around the arm and pulled her back. Her eyes were full of eagerness, hope, and questions. "What?"

"Details, Sid!" Gale urged, smiling.

Sidney pulled her arm away from Gale and turned, going up the stairs. Gale followed her into her room, and Sidney felt that Gale wasn't going to leave her alone untl she gave more information. "Gale, what do you want from me? It went well, it went fine, it went perfect. I have nothing else to say."

Gale looked as if Sidney has slapped her across the face. "I just wanted to know. You don't have to be a bitch about it, Sidney." Gale turned and stormed out of the room. Sidney stared after her, regretful, and quickly changed into her pajamas. "Gale?" Sidney asked, approaching Gale and Dewey's bedroom door and knocking on the door frame. "Gale, I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm just kind of stressed. I didn't mean to take it out on you." There was no answer or movement from the other side of the door.

"Gale?" Sidney asked, worried now. She grabbed the door handle and shoved it open, stepping inside. "Gale?" A hand grasped her shoulder, and Sidney spun around. "Jesus, Gale! You gave me a heart attack!" 

Gale tried in vain to not laugh, and succeeded - almost. She did grin widely. "Sorry. And thanks for the apology. I understand how you can be stressed. Hell, who isn't stressed in this house?" Gale disappeared into her closet, and reappeared a second later with a nightshirt and pajama bottoms. She set them on the bed and crossed over to the bathroom, disappearing into there. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I called you a bitch when I should've known that you were just stressed."

Sidney stepped into the bathroom. "Thanks, Gale," Sidney said with a smile. She and Gale looked at each other in the mirror, and then Gale passed her and went back to her clothes. "'Night, Gale."

"Goodnight!" Gale called out from the closet, in which she had disappeared into again. Sidney stepped back out into the hallway, closing the door softly behind her. As she turned to go back inside her room, she ran into someone.

Kirby cried out in surprise. "Sidney! Jeez!"

Sidney went inside her room. "Goodnight, Kirby!" she said with a laugh.

"'Night!" Kirby returned as she disappeared into her room.

Before Sidney crawled into her bed, she had to resist the urge to lock her bedroom door. It almost took every bit of her will power to leave it unlocked. She was stilll plagued by the thoughts that someone could sneak into her room and kill her before she woke up, preventing her from ever waking up again. She shook the feelings off before falling asleep.

Kirby wiped the tears from her face, unable to hold them inside any longer. The cemetery had been cold - very cold. It felt as if it'd been plauged by the heartache and deaths of those buried there. It had been a long drive back to Woodsboro, but it was also worth it. Kirby passed a picture frame on her way to the bathroom, and froze. Furious, saddened, she grabbed the picture and, with a cry of frustration and pain, flung the photo at the wall. The glass shattered into pieces, and the picture of her and Jill was gone forever as she ripped it into tiny pieces.

She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and collapsing behind it. She wept into her hands, retrieving the memories of her now-deceased best friends. The memories of her pain, her suffering, and her betrayal. She knew she had suffered nothing compared to Sidney, Gale, and Dewey, but it didn't stop her from being heartbroken. All of her best friends were now dead. She had been betrayed by Charlie and by Jill.

Could she ever let Jill back into her heart? What about Charlie? After all, Charlie had betrayed her worst of all - stabbing her, trying to kill her, after they had nearly kissed.

Gale turned off the lights, settling into her bed. She stared at the ceiling, and began to cry. All the memories returned. Every night, there was an endless re-run of her bad memories, and the nagging fear that it would never end, that Sidney was right. The brave front she put up every day was getting weaker and weaker. She remember Dewey the second time they'd been attacked, when he had been stabbed and nearly killed right in front of her. Her heart had been ripped into pieces at that moment. It had never been put together completely.

She regretted leaving her career in journalism just a touch, but she was glad she had left that business. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have Dewey or Sidney. She was happy, truly happy. But she was still worried, scared, angry, and regretful.

Would her life ever be the same again?

Gale soon fell asleep, cheeks tear-stained. She didn't hear Dewey come home late into the night and crawl in bed beside her. If she had, she would have been content. Guilty. And heartbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

Woodsboro

Mariah Reed sat up in her bed and spotted the picture of her and her sister Kirby from just last year. She picked it up and smiled at the memories. She had missed Kirby tremendously since she had moved away from Woodsboro to live with her friend Sidney Prescott in some other place in California. No one knew the whereabouts. Last night, Kirby had arrived at her doorstep after visiting the Woodsboro Graveyard. Despite Mariah's hopes to have the next time she seen Kirby be happy and exciting, it was sad and depressing. Kirby sobbed into her lap about Jill and the pain she's suffered. Mariah loved and cared for her sister, and she wanted to be there for her and care for her, but she couldn't help wishing that Kirby had sucked up her tears and made the short visit enjoyable.

Mariah hated herself for feeling that way, but she couldn't change it, could she? She set down the picture and quickly showered and dressed. She didn't know how, but she was going to find out where Kirby lived, and she was going to do it soon.

Sidney pulled into the grocey store parking lot and spotted Judy leaving the store. "Judy!" Sidney called out as she got out of the car and ran towards the front of the store. Judy turned, and smiled as Sidney approached her. They hugged, having not seen each other for a few weeks due to Judy leaving for Woodsboro to visit her mother, who was sick in the hospital.

"Sidney, hi! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Sidney nodded. "I know! How's your mother? Is she doing okay?" Judy's smile instantly left her face, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Well, uh. Actually, she isn't okay. The doctor said she won't make it," Judy's voice cracked, and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have to go, Sidney, but it was nice seeing you." Judy quickly uttered an excuse and ran off, leaving Sidney to stare after her.

Sidney entered the store, regretting having asked Judy about her mother. "Hey, Sidney!" The clerk, Angel Primrose, shouted out, coming around the counter and popping in front of Sidney. Angel was also one of Kirby's best friends, whom she had met after going to a party at Angel's house. Angel was a bright, intelligent girl, and Sidney actually enjoyed having her around.

"Angel? I thought you worked Mondays, Wedensdays, and Fridays," Sidney asked, grabbing a basket. She began to walk down the aisles, searching for the pasta aisle. Angel followed her, sucking on her lollipop.

"Oh, I do, but Mr. Jenson needed someone to fill in for Janet since she has food poisoning."

Sidney put a few items in the cart and continued down the aisles. "Oh, that's too bad! Tell her I hope she gets better."

"Will do, Sid," Angel replied, returning to the counter as more shoppers entered. Sidney continued down the gigantic store's aisles, and then she saw him. Ghostface. She stopped dead, heart racing, prepared to scream. A young, pre-teen girl stepped out of the aisle by Ghostface, and continued on to the check-out counter. Ghostface crept towards the girl and grabbed her sides, making her scream. The girl turned, and slapped the man on the shoulder. The man took off the mask, laughed, and kissed the girl.

Sidney sighed in relief, closing her eyes. Just a costume, Sid. Calm down, she thought.

***  
>Gale rolled out of bed and groggily made her way to the kitchen. She reached for the coffee pot, but, finding nothing there, wrinkled her face in confusion. Dewey always made coffee before leaving for work. Gale grabbed a package of instant coffee from the cupboard, and then spotted the pink PostIt! on the fridge door.<p>

Gale

Had to leave for work early. Break in at Jenk's Donuts.

Love Dewey

Gale chuckled to herself. "Who the hell would break in to a friggin' donut shop?" she asked herself, finishing her instant coffee.

"Gale? You home?" Sidney called out as entered the house with her grocery bags.

A muffled, "Shit!" echoed from upstairs, and Gale appeared at the top of the stairs with a coffee stain on her white shirt and her face twisted in pain.

Sidney cocked her head at Gale. "Isn't the coffee supposed to go in your mouth, not on your shirt?"

"Haha. Very funny," Gale said sarcastically as she entered the kitchen, set the cup in the sink, and grabbed a wet washcloth. She rubbed hard to try and get the stain out. "Fuck!"

"Never wear white when you're drinking coffee!" Sidney preached, leaving the house to retreive the rest of the groceries. Gale followed, still rubbing furiously at her stain.

"I'll take that advice next time, I promise," Gale said, grabbing a bag and following Sidney back inside.

"You're the one who gave me that advice, Gale," Sidney said, stacking canned foods into the cupboard. Gale reached into a bag and grabbed the milk and orange juice, setting it in the fridge.

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."  
> <p>


End file.
